


[Podfic] Too Rash, Too Unadvised, Too Sudden - written by rotrude

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 16-year olds, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Distant future, First Love, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Teenagers, pre-apocalyptic scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur's affection for one another blooms as hot as any adolescent love, but things aren't as easy for them as for any two teenagers. To start with, they belong to different worlds. Merlin is Emrys, the Temple's last hope. Arthur's the son of that king who hates the temple so. If that were not enough, there's the matter of Merlin's vows, the breaking of which would entail Albion's doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Too Rash, Too Unadvised, Too Sudden - written by rotrude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Rash, Too Unadvised, Too Sudden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761173) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



| 

photo credit [here](http://redicecreations.com/ul_img/13968twosuns.jpg)

music: _Two Suns in the Sunset_ by Pink Floyd 

**Duration:** 00:43:52

**Size:** 40.23 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/29kkvt43r3gpp9r/Too+Rash%2C+Too+Unadvised%2C+Too+Sudden.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKgYYi1pxfQ&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/too-rash-too-unadvised-too-sudden).  
  
---|---


End file.
